


【RASEO】I’m in love

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*RASEO*校園、抒澔性轉慎入*李抒澔視角*BGM Secret - I’m in love
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 4





	【RASEO】I’m in love

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *RASEO  
> *校園、抒澔性轉慎入  
> *李抒澔視角  
> *BGM Secret - I’m in love

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
對方綿長的愛意像是慢性毒藥一般滲透進她的心臟，但是她卻甘之如飴。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔在入學一個學期以來對金英助的印象就是擁有大票粉絲的學長，她低著頭看等等要課堂抽點的範圍，一邊點頭應付著前面同學喋喋不休的小故事，都是關於金學長的。「你看，學長經過外面了。」女孩搖了搖她的手迫使她抬頭，轉頭時便對上了灼熱的視線，李抒澔沒有說話，但前面的人激動的不得了。  
⠀  
⠀  
她好像特別常看見金英助出現在周圍，甚至連體育課都剛好是同一堂，她所在的班級跟對方所在的班級共用球場的時候，附近總是圍滿了女生，不管是同屆的或是學姐都有。李抒澔百無聊賴的坐在陰影底下拿著球，跟她一組的同學去廁所了，所以她才偷偷躲到旁邊。然後腳邊多了一顆球，正當她想踢回去時就有人來了，是金英助。她蹲下身撿起球，站起來時太陽正好透過樹葉的縫隙曬進來，於是李抒澔反射性的瞇起眼睛，並且禮貌性的揚起一個笑，雙手把球遞回去。  
⠀  
⠀  
「謝謝你。」比她高上不少的男孩愣了一下才回應，然後馬上跑回原本的場地了。她好像突然能理解為什麼學校的女學生都會喜歡他了。長得帥先不說，說話溫和又待人和善，根據前桌同學的情報，那人的成績也有中上程度，是最完美的鄰居家兒子的類型。  
⠀  
⠀  
但李抒澔沒想過自己也會有跟對方變熟的一天。校慶的年級競賽負責人集會需要在每個星期固定一天的中午開會，她那天幫忙臨時被老師找去的負責人開會，才知道金英助甚至還是學生會的幹部，李抒澔在會議開始前的十分鐘到達，裡面只有零零星星的幾個班級代表跟學生會的幹部，她作為代理有些忐忑，但在和對方對到眼的時候，他給了她一個微笑。好像知道自己在緊張似的，李抒澔默默的想。  
⠀  
⠀  
例會的進行挺順利的，撇除時不時往這邊移動的視線，即使故意撇開頭不看也依舊感受的到，結束之後還在未離開幹部們的口中提到似乎有人一直盯著某處不放，最後李抒澔像是逃跑似的回班。當天晚上班級負責人的訊息就傳過來了，說是有學生會的人想要加自己的社群軟體。  
⠀  
⠀  
她自認和金英助變熟的契機十分離奇，對方恰到好處的噓寒問暖，循序漸進地使她一步步深陷，即便她不想承認。  
⠀  
⠀  
真正讓李抒澔正視自己感情是在她被金英助救了一次之後。她在高二的某一段時期之後多了不少追求者，那段時間是三年級複習考的時候，沒有辦法常常見到金英助，結果就在接近放學的時候被學弟堵在了操場角落的花壇。她並不是不知道對方喜歡自己，腦袋還在組織語言時那人緩緩地靠近，在反覆地躲避之後李抒澔聽見了在呼喚自己的聲音。  
⠀  
⠀  
「抱歉，」她說：「我已經有喜歡的對象了，謝謝你。」  
⠀  
⠀  
但是一直到金英助畢業的那天，她還是沒有將心意表露，金英助沒有表現的太在意，讓李抒澔一瞬間有些害怕，她不知道對方在上大學之後是不是還會記得自己，她不過就是眾多女學生之中，成功和他變熟的其中之一罷了。  
⠀  
⠀  
她欲言又止的盯著向自己走近的男孩，緊緊抓著手上的乾燥花。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我會等你和我一起上大學的，在那之前就讓我多辛苦一點吧？」金英助笑著將自己的手覆上她的，接過花之後在其中一片花瓣上印上自己的唇印，再將那一片花瓣連著他的第二顆制服鈕扣一同還給李抒澔。  
⠀  
⠀  
她伸出手接過，沒有再說話，只是用最快的速度從充滿離別氣氛的大禮堂中離開。  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助有空的時候會回來原本的城市陪著李抒澔在咖啡館或圖書館度過一天，自那之後他們絕口不提畢業那天發生過的事，其他一如繼往，金英助會幫忙她解決她不知道的地方，並且重點複習，他們也會一起吃飯、偶爾在讀書以外的時間見面。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔畢業的那一天金英助的學校有事，他托了自己認識的學弟將花和卡片送到班上，得到了隔壁同學們羨慕的聲音，她沒有拆開，像對待什麼寶物似地收進包包裡，然後在女同學們的驚叫聲中抬起頭。  
⠀  
⠀  
禮堂的冷氣開得很強，但她卻覺得自己的臉熱到像是要燒起來了一樣，她的學長穿著正式的像是在參加婚禮似的往她的班級走，或是說直直地往她所在的位置移動，李抒澔在朋友的動作下被迫站起身，驚喜來的過於突然，她好像忘記要做什麼動作似的呆呆地看著對方。  
⠀  
⠀  
「嚇到了？」金英助笑著問，沒有等到回答，卻被撞個滿懷，他先是震驚了幾秒後才回抱，哄嬰兒般的在她顫抖的背上輕拍，低下頭在額頭上印上一個吻之後說：「畢業快樂，我們女朋友。」


End file.
